Mega Battlers (Hurt
Welcome to Mega Battlers! It's an ultimate hurt 'n' heal with Mr. Yokai's OCs! Features PLENTY OF STUFF YOU'D NEVER KNOW BEFORE! Or atleast, some stuff. Rules #Each contestant starts at 10 HP. 0 HP, they're dead. #Max HP is 30. If it surpasses the limit, that character's HP is 1. #You can't SPAM Hurting & Healing. Wait 30 minutes to hurt & heal again. Unless you've got a powerup. #You can recommend up to 2 characters for the finale. #You can't SPAM items either. Wait 2 hours to use one again. Unless you've got a powerup. #Their is Sleeps and Poisons. Credit to the guy who made that up. Sleeping basically makes the contestant get 1 HP every turn, but can't be healed. Poison is the opposite, it basically makes the contestant lose 1 HP every turn, and can't be hurt. They last until someone hurts (sleep) or heals (poison) them. Or they can just use the Alarm Clock or Antidote if they REALLY don't want to damage them. #If you're using an item, say "(item you're using)". If it's on a certain contestant, say "(item you're using) (contestant)" Example: You say "Alarm Clock Firey" if you're using the Alarm Clock on Firey. #Events RANDOMLY happen. Events include: Poison Rain, Mr. Yokai doing his Hurts & Heals, Thief Attack, and random Mushrooms. ##Poison Rain: Two random contestants lose five HP. ##Mr. Yokai's Hurts & Heals: <------ ##Thief Attack: A random item is taken from you. ##Random Mushrooms: Instead of "Hurt (character), Heal (character)", you instead do "Give Mushroom to (character) and (character)". It either heals or hurts them. ##Maximum HP: All contestant's HP is maxed. This is half good, half bad, because if you heal a contestant, they're going to 1 HP. Items This is WIP. *Alarm Clock - Wakes up a contestant without hurting them (contesants must be sleeping) *Antidote - Cures a contestant's poison without healing them (contestant must be poisoned) *Grenade - Deals 5 damage to a contestant and deal 3 damage to the others who are near the contestant who got a grenade thrown at them in a plus shape *Health Transfer - Switch a contestant's HP with another contestant's HP (you say "Switch (contestant)'s HP with (contestant)'s HP", but only if you HAVE one) *Pure Water - Heals a contestant and protects them from any damage for 30 minutes *Trash Vacuum Can - Sucks in one player's items and disposes them (say "Trash (player)'s (item you want to trash)") *Sneaky Hand - Steal one player's item (say "Steal (player's) (item you want to steal)" *A Banana - GLORIOUS BANANA WHICH ALLOWS YOU TO GIVE 5+ HP TO A CONTESTANT BREAKING THE HEALTH LIMIT (so that means you can basically achieve 35 HP, but say if the contestant's HP is 32 and you heal them, they'll just go back to 1) Contestants Believe it or not, new contesants will be added here. KABLOOMBOOM.png|Kabloom (10) CODEY MECHY.png|Mechy (10) LORD VOLDERMATAR.png|Lord Voldermatar (10) TRICKEH.PNG|Tricky (10) Ghasty New.PNG|Ghasty (10) Blobby.PNG|Blobby (10) Blostma.PNG|Blostma (10) Skully.PNG|Skully (10) SOUNDSHEET.png|Sound Sheet (10) Ink Flask (Normal).PNG|Ink Flask (10) Steam Battery.png|Steam Battery (10) Battery Negative.PNG|Battery (10) Spell Book.PNG|Spell Book (10) Vanilla.PNG|Vanilla (10) SPOREY.PNG|Sporey (10) MAGAZINE (AMMO IS ACTUALLY TOY BLOCKS).png|Magazine (10) Ima Gonna Derpy!.PNG|Derpy (10) Tiki.PNG|Tiki (10) BluePuyo.PNG|Blue Puyo (10) NONONSORE.PNG|Nanisore (10) Honeyhive.PNG|Honeyhive (10) Fluxy.PNG|Fluxy (10) Chompery.PNG|Chompery (10) Shiner.PNG|Shiner (10) STEGY.PNG|Stegy (10) FORG-iPAD.PNG|iPad (10) Delet mii plz.PNG|Delet This (10) Antumbra.PNG|Antumbra (10) Plume.PNG|Plume (10) Viridiany.PNG|Viridiany (10) Zaffer.PNG|Zaffer (10) Frostfluff.PNG|Frostfluff (10) Nimubs.PNG|Nimbus (10) Shapey.PNG|Shapey (10) CannonNEW.PNG|Cannon (10) TENGALLONHATCARDY.png|Ten Gallon Hat Card (10) Chef.PNG|Chef (10) Paintroller.PNG|Paintroller (10) Category:Hurt & Heal